


Beard Burn

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Very Soft Old Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabriel has had one request for years and Jack could never make good on it before but later is better than never...





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Morrison is a scruffy beef and Gabriel digs it. FACT.
> 
> Also see: this is barely enough that I feel like bothering posting it here rather than just [fic tumblr](http://apostapal.tumblr.com/) but EH.

The PR team wouldn’t let him grow a beard. It was all about image and something about the image of Jack Morrison with facial hair didn’t work for them. Maybe it made him look older? (That was why they made him dye over his grays and put makeup on the bags under his eyes.) Maybe they just didn’t want to change the statute. Who knew?

All Jack knew was that it was a point of sorrow for Gabriel. He had that little request from virtually the start of their relationship; something about wanting a ‘lumberjack boyfriend’. Jack, having never bothered to keep a beard before then, found the whole fixation endearing and was more than willing to comply when things died down---until he got pulled aside and told to ‘lose the fuzz’ a few days in, anyway.

So he shaved it off, Gabriel moaning about it in the background, and resolved himself to a fate of nothing but annoying stubble. A few times he managed to sneak one by on the team, at least. Like that moustache around Halloween. (Gabriel hated it; made a minor scene at the airport when Jack hugged him and whined about the ‘animal’ on his lip.) Or when he managed to grow a beard around the holidays one year and found out the whole thing had started coming in gray already. Gabriel liked that one, even if he didn’t…

“I never thought I'd understand the parents’ perspective of I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.”

Jack looked at him in the mirror, leaning on the doorframe behind him, and scowled. “You wanted me to grow one,” he mumbled, “and now all you're gonna do is make fun of me?”

“Au contraire.” Gabriel hummed, pushing off the doorframe and stepping over to lean against his back. “The picking on you is standard behavior, remember? I do that whether or not you have festive facial hair.”

Jack huffed but put up no other protest when Gabriel slung his arms around his waist and settled his chin on his shoulder. Jack looked them both over in the mirror, thoughtful, then chuckled. Gabriel cocked a brow at him.

“What?”

“We look so old.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I prefer the word _distinguished_ , personally.”

Jack laughed. Squirming, he turned in Gabriel’s hold to face him and leaned against the sink cabinet. Instantly, Gabriel was nuzzling into his fuzzy cheek and humming contently.

“This is really the only Christmas present I needed to get you, isn't it?” Gabriel gave a small ‘mm’ of agreement. “Too bad I have to shave it off in a couple days.”

“Life will forever deny me my lumber-Jack.” Gabriel lamented, nose still squished against Jack’s cheek. Then, “Better enjoy it while I can is what you're saying?”

Jack chuckled. “You want some beard burn before it's back to stubble scratches?”

“I want to have trouble finding places without it.” Gabriel shot back, stealing a kiss. Jack laughed against his mouth.

“Kinky.”

“And a really unfortunate way to find out Santa isn't real. Better warn Ana so Fareeha doesn't come looking for me.”

Jack laughed, already hefting Gabriel up into his arms and heading for their room. “Dude, she already called me on it last week. Said that she could tell it was me because, and I quote, ‘uncle Jack has a big nose’.”

Gabriel sputtered, muffling laughter against his shoulder, and shook his head. “She's not wrong.”

“You two are gonna give me a complex.” Jack grumbled. Gabriel laughed and peppered kisses against his cheek and temple.

“Hey,” he mumbled between them, “at least it's not as big as the one on the statue.”

Jack feigned dropping him on the bed then, Gabriel yelping and latching onto him, and dissolved into laughter when he smacked his arm. When he set him down proper it was only fair he got towed down into a kiss by his beard. A little bit of payback was fair, he supposed.

* * *

Shaving was such a damn chore sometimes. So many steps, so much effort and attention to detail. That annoying preamble to just falling into bed for the night. Jack found himself skipping it a lot. Most of the time he would resolve himself to shave when he needed to put his mask back on (beards and confined spaces didn't mix; he had no idea how Gabriel managed to still stand his). But on down time sometimes it just got out of hand.

During one such bout Jack forced himself up early one morning with the intent of heading to the bathroom to shave. Gabriel, still wrapped in a blanket, watched his back from the bed as he rubbed his chin and fought with the urge to lay back down.

“Something wrong, old man?” he asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders lightly. He felt Gabriel reach out and rub his hand between his shoulderblades.

“I look like Santa’s boxer cousin.” Jack remarked, leaning into the touch and scratching idly at his chin.

Gabriel muffled a yawn into his pillow before replying. “I like it.”

Jack shifted in place to look at him, brow raised. Gabriel looked up at him with soft eyes and reached for his cheek. Jack leaned down into the touch, sleep-warm fingers kneading into his facial hair. It felt… really nice. Must have been why he could practically get Gabriel purring by doing it.

“It's a little wild.” he admitted, stretching and sitting up despite his clear desire to go back to sleep. “But nothing I can't fix for you. C’mon.”

They eventually stretched and groaned their way through sore morning muscles to the bathroom. Jack sat on the edge of the tub and let Gabriel turn his head this way and that, first trimming with clippers and scissors and then breaking the straight razor out of his kit to polish the edges. Most people probably would find the idea of Gabriel ‘Reaper’ Reyes using a very sharp knife to shave their neck nerve-wrecking. Jack just found the whole process soothing.

Gabriel cleaned him up with a hot towel and after shave and leaned back to look over his work. Jack stuck his chin out a little and winked at him. There was a small pause, Gabriel considering him, and then he leaned in and nuzzled kisses into his cheek.

“You have to keep it now.” he said, “Sorry. I don't make the rules. Just how it is.”

Jack laughed and craned his neck to try and kiss Gabriel’s cheek. He felt him laugh and lean so he could reach. Earned himself a proper kiss for his efforts before Gabriel went back to that oddly endearing nuzzling thing. After a moment Jack had to shift uncomfortably and nudged Gabriel's shoulder.

“I gotta get up, Gabe. My ass is gonna fall asleep sitting on this tub.”

Gabriel laughed and leaned back, helping Jack to his feet and instantly returning to trying to rub his face against his beard. ‘Like a cat’, Jack thought fondly, one arm slung around his waist as he towed Gabriel to the kitchen.

“You gotta keep it at least a few days.” Gabriel pressed.

“Fine, fine,” Jack said, “I’ll give you some quality beard burn, at least.”

He could almost swear he could feel Gabriel’s excitement. It made the whole itchy face thing worth it.

“Don't make promises you don't intend to keep.” Gabriel warned.

Jack just laughed and shook his head. “Sunshine, I know exactly what you want.”

Yeah... Maybe he could hang onto it for a few days. Not like Gabriel hadn't earned it.


End file.
